The present invention relates to a combination of a food product of the expanded confectionary type, a packaging arrangement therefor and uses thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination of a thin sheet of marshmallow, or the like, that is sandwiched and sealed between two films of plastic.
Marshmallow is well known for its delectable quality while having less calories than other more sugary substances. Marshmallow is also unique in that it has a sponge-like resiliency and a meltable characteristic when moderately heated. As taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,183, issued to Downey, on Jan. 23, 1962, a marshmallow mix essentially consists of: water, sugar such as dextrose, gelatin, cornstarch, moisture retaining agent such as sorbitol and flavoring such as vanilla. The mixture is then whipped to a light creamy consistency, poured into a desired mold and then permitted to stand and set for a short while to form a pliable skin on its outer surface.
Marshmallow is available in a limited number of forms. Marshmallow creme or tubular sections formed into drops of various sizes are presently available. U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,405, issued to Forkner, on Aug. 1, 1978, teaches of the combination of marshmallow bonded to the outer peripheral surface of the head of an ice cream cone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,595, issued to Takemori et al., on Nov. 15, 1983, discloses a frozen marshmallow confection in which marshmallow completely encloses a core of ice cream or sherbet.
In the past, molded confectionary icings and decorations have had a high caloric, heavy sugar content. U.S. Pat. No. 615,191, issued to Lembke, on Nov. 29, 1898, teaches a process of making such confectionary ornaments by pouring a rapidly settleable liquid sugar substance into a mold on a base sheet of edible plastic material and then cutting the molded figure out of the base sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 1,129,406 also discloses an edible, sugary plastic cake top decoration and method of making such.